Large capacity industrial waste containers are commonly used around factories, warehouses, public buildings and other areas requiring waste disposal facilities. The commonly used containers are of substantially rectangular configuration having means on either end to enable a specially constructed vehicle to lift the container and dump is contents into the vehicle.